


Имодиумом не лечится

by Melarissa, WTF_Winter_Soldier



Series: Мстительная коммуналка [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Hangover, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/WTF_Winter_Soldier
Summary: После игр с алкоголем утро добрым не бывает по определению. Или все же случаются исключения?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Мстительная коммуналка [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681201
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57
Collections: WTF Winter Soldier 2020





	Имодиумом не лечится

**Author's Note:**

> Сиквел к работе [ «Я никогда не…»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374600)

— А мы с Баки на пробежку ходили, — сообщил Стив, садясь с кружкой кофе напротив Наташи.  
  
Та подняла голову, с трудом разлепив опухшие глаза, и увидела счастливую сияющую физиономию Роджерса. Вот-вот лопнет и разлетится солнечными брызгами.  
  
— Он меня почти обогнал на короткой дистанции, — с гордостью свежеиспеченного отца продолжил Стив. — И продержался до конца.  
  
— Рада за вас, — буркнула мучавшаяся от жестокого похмелья Наташа.  
  
Таких свежих в семь утра людей нужно расстреливать в двадцать четыре часа без суда и следствия. Шутка. И зачем она встала? А, нужно было вернуться в свою комнату. Вот только от кого? Где ты провела эту ночь, моя сладкая Н.? И с кем? Наташа хотела и не хотела это узнать. Она поднялась, прихватила кофе и отправилась досыпать, оставив счастливого Роджерса в одиночестве.  
  
Час спустя Стив рассказывал охраннику, как они с Баки если яичницу на завтрак. И тосты. С джемом. Охранник кивал и хмыкал, исподтишка ища пути к отступлению, но капитан Роджерс стоял так, что уйти незаметно не было никакой возможности.  
  
Потом все, наконец, собрались на настоящую планерку. Окончательно проснувшаяся Наташа, еще не ложившийся Брюс, Клинт, любовно поглаживавший оперение стрелы новой конструкции, которую принес ему Тони. Самые стойкие. Коулсон и Фьюри воздержались, Ванда не появлялась, как и Вижен.  
  
— Баки тоже будет, — громко сообщил Стив.  
  
Все переглянулись, пожали плечами и продолжили листать документы в планшетах. Баки и накануне был, ничего особенного.  
  
— Сержант Барнс, — нейтрально сообщила Пятница минуту спустя.  
  
Баки вошел и, если и удивился общему интересу, то вида не подал. Сел рядом со Стивом, который засиял, как новенький никель на солнце. Тони как-то по особому вскинул бровь и переглянулся с Марией Хилл, однако та и ухом не повела, поэтому Тони сник. К концу брифинга только Брюс, кажется, не бесился от бесконечных стивовых «Правда, Баки?» и «А вот мы с Баки…», и то только потому, что почти спал на ходу. Баки невозмутимо кивал, но в обсуждения не вмешивался. Что-то неуловимо изменилось с вечера накануне.  
  
— Если что-то понадобится, то мы с Баки будем в магазине, — огорошил Стив всех под конец планерки. — В «Волмарте». И других.  
  
Хилл распахнула рот, явно собираясь возразить, потом посмотрела на Стива и воздержалась. Наташа взглянула на нее, но потом перевела взгляд на Роджерса: она давно не видела его таким… счастливым. Правильное слово. Словно все годы, заботы и прочее слезли с него, как старая кожа с питона Каа, и теперь он засиял всей свежей чешуей на зависть джунглям. Странно это было. Непривычно. И беспокоило, словно Стиву требовалась защита, в чем Наташа очень сомневалась.  
  
Полчаса спустя все сотрудники с определенным доступом получили сообщение от Пятницы: «Капитан Роджерс покидает Башню в сопровождении сержанта Барнса с целью похода по магазинам, обеда в одном из заведений в центре Нью-Йорка и посещения кинотеатра и не обещает вернуться ранее двадцати ноль-ноль. Он желает провести всем не менее приятный день.» Наташа три раза перечитала сообщение, подумав, что, может, это какой-то код, или она все еще тупит от недосыпа, а потом направилась искать Клинта. Это необходимо было обсудить.  
  
Клинт сидел в мастерской Тони в обнимку с луком. Судя по нескольким мишеням, они что-то тестировали. Наташа подошла и молча показала ему экран смартфона с сообщением. Клинт вдруг заулыбался, взгляд его подернулся мечтательной дымкой, словно он вспомнил что-то очень-очень хорошее.  
  
— Да что происходит? — не выдержала Наташа.  
  
— Diarrhoea verbalis*, — ответил вместо Клинта Тони, выходя из-за очередной махины с охапкой стрел в руках, — спровоцированная переизбытком допамина. И эндорфинов. И окситоцина, возможно.  
  
Наташа нахмурилась.  
  
— Стиву назначили гормональное лечение? — уточнила она.  
  
Клинт держался, как мог, но в конце концов фыркнул и захохотал. Тони наблюдал за ним с кривой усмешкой.  
  
— Вроде того, — выдавил, наконец, Бартон. — Очень эффективная гормонотерапия. Посткоитальная.  
  
Наташа прикинула так и эдак, но все же не припомнила, чтобы хоть одна из подысканных ею девушек для свиданий рассказывала о взятии этой неприступной снежной крепости. Воистину Ледяной Капитан с сосулькой в штанах. Вчера он ушел в сопровождении Барнса, заявив, что им обоим пора в люльку. Так о каком коитусе может идти речь?  
  


  
  
— Хочу тебя, — пробормотал Стив в прикрытое отросшими волосами ухо Баки, прижимая того к стене в прихожей.  
  
Вокруг них на полу валялись пакеты с покупками, остатки попкорна из картонного ведерка хрустели под ногами, пока они шумно и мокро целовались, даже на успев зажечь свет.  
  
— Капитан Роджерс, — раздался внезапно голос Пятницы, — мне оповестить сотрудников и членов команды «Мстители», что вы вернулись домой, но в ближайшее время будете недоступны?  
  
— Жестяная ты вуайеристка, — пробормотал Баки.  
  
Высунувшись из-за плеча Стива, он достал из кармана металлический шарик и с силой пульнул его в сторону мерцающего огонька камеры слежения, разбив объектив.  
  
— Намек понят, — все так же невозмутимо отозвалась Пятница. — Никаких оповещений. Я прослежу, чтобы вас не беспокоили до утра, капитан Роджерс. Сержант Барнс.  
  
Ответом ему было слаженное сопение и шорох одежды.

**Author's Note:**

> * лат. словесный понос


End file.
